


Queens

by Betaaa



Series: SofA Exchange Gifts [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Chess, Chess Metaphors, F/M, Ice Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betaaa/pseuds/Betaaa
Summary: Orihime as the White Queen, Persephone. Ulquiorra as the Black Queen, Hecate.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime
Series: SofA Exchange Gifts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052351
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: SofA Lite





	Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Wish_On_the_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wish_On_the_Moon/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [A_Wish_On_the_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wish_On_the_Moon/pseuds/A_Wish_On_the_Moon) in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Fic Length: Any, though longer is better! :D
> 
> Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime/Arisawa Tatsuki
> 
> Uncommon Tags: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, The Fates - Freeform, Red Thread of Destiny, Chess Games and Metaphors, Time's Champion, Ice Powers, Princesses and Demons and Heroes

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189568243@N06/50784535501/in/dateposted/)

Technically Orihime was commanded to be abducted by Aizen (Black King, Hades).

Alternatively, Hecate is said to have witnessed the kidnapping of Persephone, but who is to say she didn't help?

In case you're curious, here's some background for my choices:

The representative Gods/Goddesses I picked has more to do with abilities or traits than the actual Greek Mythology. A lot of personal opinion heavily influenced my choices for Chess Piece and God/Goddess role.

Aizen's side I didn't touch much besides to establish Ulquiorra as the Queen based on ability and role in the manga.

In chess, the Queen is the most useful piece, so based off of that I selected Ulquiorra and Orihime as the Queens. Rukia and Ichigo were contenders for White Queen, but Ichigo is the leader of his group, so he had to be King and Orihime's powers are more versatile, if not as helpful in combat.

I almost put Rukia was almost put as Poseidon, but technically Poseidon can be considered part of the third group.

Older Shinigami not of Ichigo's close friend group and special people living elsewhere were not considered for positions in Ichigo's "Pantheon", instead I put most of them under "Poseidon". For reference, Tatsuki is a White Castle, God/Goddess undecided.


End file.
